ERES UN PELIGRO
by lidaweb18
Summary: Bulma es llevada junto con Milk como regalo a los reyes de vegetasai, después de ser vendidas por unos que saquearon la tierra. serán libres o morirán.
1. propuesta

Hola a todos este es mi nueva historia, nunca he escrito para nadie, me encanta leer las historias que publican aquí y mi pareja favorita es Vegeta y Bulma y por eso escribí esto inspirado en ellos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de AKIRA TORIYAMA.

Esta historia esta ambientada en Vegetasai.

Bulma fue llevada como esclava junto a Milk. Después de haber sido vendidas por unos forasteros que purgaron el planeta tierra. Y unos comerciantes las mandaron como regalo para el palacio de vegatasai.

 **ERES UN PELIGRO:**

VEGETASAI:

Milk: bulma que vamos hacer tengo miedo, siento que nos van a matar.

Bulma: tranquila Milk, por los menos ya no estamos con aquellos asesinos que saquearon la tierra, pero me siento indignada que nos hayan vendido y luego ofrecido a unos estúpidos reyes.

Milk: ya no se que sentir Bulma pero esto no me gusta desde que llegamos a este planeta nos han tenido aquí encerradas, yo no quiero estar con nadie Bulma.

Bulma: lo se MilK, para mi tampoco es fácil pero ya veremos como salimos de esto.

(….)

Nappa:Principe vegeta que vamos hacer con el regalo que le trajeron, son una mujeres muy bonitas.

Vegeta: la verdad no me interesan para nada, haz lo que quieras con ellas.

Goku: vegeta una de las mujeres insiste en hablar contigo.

Vegeta: no tengo nada que hablar con ellas.

Goku: escuchalas Vegeta no pierdes nada.

Vegeta: Esta bien pero si hacen perder mi tiempo tu lo pagaras KaKaroto.

Goku: esta bien Vegeta, traigan a la que quería hablar con el.

(….)

Nappa: terrícolas quien de ustedes era la que quería hablar con el príncipe.

Bulma: yo, enserio hablara conmigo.

Nappa: si terrícola y espero que no le hagas perder el tiempo, y después disfrutare hace lo que quiera contigo- le dijo mirándola de pieza a cabeza.

Bulma : eres un cretino- le contesto con enojo.

(…)

Goku: Principe Vegeta aquí esta la muchacha.- señalando a bulma.

Vegeta: pasa mujer y no me hagas perder el tiempo- le dijo sentado desde el trono y mirando fijamente a bulma, aunque le parecio bastante atractiva aunque estaba algo sucia.

Bulma: bueno príncipe Vegeta quiero saber que harán con nosotras, porque nosotras no somos una esclavas. Dijo algo molesta.

Vegeta: jajjajajajjaja que te crees para hablarme asi terrícola- dijo vegeta ya cerca de Bulma y agarrándola del Cuello- A mi nadie me habla Asi entiendes, conoce tu lugar terrícola.

Goku: Principe Tranquilicese.

Bulma: lo miraba con odio pero no le tenia miedo- disculpe príncipe pero no quiero seguir encerrada quiero hacer un trato.

Vegeta: la soltó y le dijo- ajjajaj esta bien te escucho y después pienso como te mato, pero olvida tu libertad por que te trajeron como un regalo para este reino.

Bulma: lo miraba molesta y con odio- bueno que le parece si me da trabajo.

Vegeta: esta bien te puedo mandar al prostíbulo.

Bulma: no quiero eso le ofrezco algo mejor- le dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

CONTINUARA….

Que le propondrá bulma y que le responderá vegeta….

Gracias la continuare, espero comentarios se que no es muy grande, pero denle una oportunidad. Gracias por leerla.

15/04/17


	2. TRATO

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de AKIRA TORIYAMA.

Vegeta: vio muy divertido a Bulma pensando en que le podía ofrecer y entonces sonrió de lado y dijo: muy bien terrícola cual es tu trato.

Bulma: puedo trabajar para usted en el área del laboratorio, ayudando a mejorar sus naves o armas.- sonrió de lado.

Vegeta: ya tengo gente que haga eso- gruño, aunque le pareció interesante la propuesta.

Bulma: deme una oportunidad y vera que no se arrepentirá.

Vegeta: está bien, espero que no me hagas perder mi tiempo, mañana temprano diré que te lleven al laboratorio y depende como lo hagas sabré si vale la pena tu trato.- le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Bulma: claro que valdrá la pena en mi planeta yo era la mujer más inteligente. Y no cabe duda de eso- dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

Vegeta: llévatela de aquí Kakaroto.

Goku: esta bien príncipe.

Bulma: espere falta algo.

Vegeta: ahora que terrícola.- dijo molesto viendo para otro lado.

Bulma: si paso su prueba quiero que tengamos un lugar donde vivir y un poco más comodidad con mi amiga, no quiero seguir en ese sótano.

Vegeta: jajajaja ahora tu pones condiciones. Está bien lo pensare terrícola- dijo riéndose y dándole la señal a goku que la sacara.

Bulma: es un odioso- dijo susurrándolo.

(…..)

Milk: como te fue Bulma, pudiste hablar con el rey o el príncipe.

Bulma: si pero es odioso me puso una estúpida prueba mañana en la mañana, pero le demostrare de lo que soy capaz y así caira a mis pies-Dijo orgullosa de si misma.

Milk: cuidado Bulma recuerda que nos pueden matar- dijo algo asustada y viendo a Bulma.

Bulma: no te preocupes Milk, se lo que hago.

(…)

Goku: vegeta deberás a ponerla a prueba.

Vegeta: claro kakaroto.

Goku: y si pasa la prueba le concederás lo que pide- pregunto curioso por la decisión de vegeta.

Vegeta: eso lo pensare, todo dependerá de lo de mañana.

Goku: que crees que opine tu padre vegeta.

Vegeta: no importa mientras él no este yo soy mando y se hace lo que yo diga- dijo molesto por el comentario de Goku.

Goku: esta bien vegeta como tu digas- dijo saliendo de la sala.

(…..)

Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación pensando.

Esa terrícola no esta nada mal, y en la forma que me mira no refleja miedo, si no odio y eso me gusta, no esta nada mal aunque estaba algo sucia. Pero su cuerpo ese color de pelo esta muy bien. Que te pasa vegeta deja de pensar en esa simple terrícola.

(…)

Mientras tanto en el sótano, donde ya todo se encontraba oscuro y frio, Bulma pensaba.

Ese príncipe es un engreído, pero no esta nada mal, se ve que se ejercita aunque esta algo bajo de estatura, tiene una frente muy amplia, una piel bronceada, nada mal, Bulma que te pasa no puedes pensar en el bueno no se puede negar que esta guapo. Y me vio en estas fachas que vergüenza.

Continuara.

No se si esta bien, pero me inspire hoy mucho, gracias por los que se tomaron el tiempo en verla.


	3. Prueba

bulma estaba lista para la prueba trato de acomodarse el pelo y arreglar su ropa pero no podia hacer mayor cosa si no le proporcionaban cosas de aseo.

Bulma: bueno lo volvere a ver en estas fachas. que mal pero ni modo-dijo molesta.

entra un guardia y le dijo que lo siguiera. ella obedecía supuso que era para la prueba pero la llevo a una puerta la cual cuando se abrio vio que habia una cama, el guardia le dijo- entra y aseate puedes estar en esas fachas para el príncipe allí encontraras ropa y apresúrate.- salio el guardia y bulma entro a la habitación.

Bulma: woooooaaa, al fin un lugar medio digno, bueno esa puerta supongo que es el baño- bulma entro y se dio un baño luego se cambio con la ropa dada aunque era ropa que usan los sayajin, ya estaba lista cuando se abrio la puerta y era kakaroto.

kakaroto: bueno bulma vamos te llevare con el principe, estas lista.

bulma: claro yo soy la mujer mas inteligente y se lo demostrare a ese engreido.

kakaroto: ajajjaja ok esta bien.

caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta la cual cuando se abrio vieron que era un laboratorio y tenia una nave en especial, luego que entraron llego el principe vegeta.

Vegeta: bueno terricola ahora me demostraras si es verdad lo que dices, de lo contrario esta misma noche te mandare al prostibulo.

Bulma: te demostrare de lo que soy capaz, y esta misma noche tendre mi propio cuarto.

Vegeta: no cantes victoria dependiendo de tu eficacia te dare lo que pides.

Bulma: bueno que quieres que haga.

Vegeta: vez esa nave pues quiero que la arregles y le modifiques la velocidad quiero que sea mas rapida y la quiero para hoy en la noche.

Bulma: !QUUUUUUEEE! pero si esta nave esta hecha una desgracia.

Vegeta: no que eres muy inteligente y que puedes con todo, si no puedes dimelo de una vez- dijo sonriendo de lado.

BUlma: claro que lo hare y mejor de lo que te imaginas, estara lista para esta noche su majestad- dijo sonriendo, aunque por dentro lo queria matar.

Vegeta: regresare mas tarde terricola, vamonos kakaroto.7

vegeta y kakaroto salieron del laboratorio dejando a bulma sola con la nave. en los pasillos.

Kakaroto: vegeta porque la pusistes hacer eso.

Vegeta: porque es nave ya no esta registrada en el sistema, entonces si en verdad estan inteligente como dice y la arregla mañana a primera hora iras a un lugar donde me tienen información muy confidencial. y nadie puede saber a donde fuistes.

el dia transcurrio bulma desarmando y armando cosas para la nave y agregando cosas, en fin todo para terminar luego cuando de repente se abrio la puerta y era kakaroto con comida.

Kakaroto: hola bulma supongo que tienes hambre vegeta me mando a que trajiera comida.

Bulma: enserio ese principe engreido te mando.

Kakaroto: creeme vegeta no es malo como parece.

Bulma: si tu lo dices, todos modos gracias por la comida.

kakaroto: bueno bulma mucha suerte nos vemos.

bulma: adios.

llego la hora y bulma ya estaba lista como se tardaron en llegar en eso se quedo dormida.

vegeta y kakaroto iban en camino y abrieron la puerta vegeta vio a bulma dormida y penso- que bonita se ve durmiendo y ese traje de sayajin le queda muy bien, no pienses en eso.-

Vegeta grito: despierta terricola.

BUlma: ahhhhh no grites idiota.

Vegeta: que dijistes terricola- dijo molesto.

Bulma: nada, al fin viene su majestad.

Vegeta: hmmp

BUlma bueno aqui esta su nave- le mostro.

Vegeta: ya la miro igual.

Bulma: perdon pero mire por dentro- lo cual le mostro la velocidad la fuerza, etc.

Vegeta: bueno terricola me impresionas.

BUlma: entonces desde hoy mi amiga y yo tendremos mejores comodidades como acordamos?..

Vegeta: esta bien, ganas esta vez kakaroto llevala a una de las habitaciones del area de los trabajadores del laboratorio.

Kakaroto: esta bien Principe Vegeta.

Vegeta: luego me buscas para decirte a donde vas.

y vio salir a bulma, le encantaba como lo miraba y como le hablaba pero habia algo en ella que le atraía que no descifra, aunque el pensaba que era solo porque se miraba atractiva.

Kakaroto llevo a los calabozos a buscar a milk con bulma, cuando vio a milk dijo- hola mucho gusto mi nombre es kakaroto.

Milk: hola mi nombre es milk, bulma como te fue?

BUlma: muy bien milk ahora vamos que ya no estaremos aqui.

Milk: que bien bulma.

llegaron al area de habitaciones y cada una entro a una habitación.

BUlma: bueno no es la gran cosa pero algo a nada.

bulma descanso en su nueva habitacion mientras tanto vegeta se reunia en la sala de tronos con kakaroto.

Kakaroto: bueno a donde quieres que vaya vegeta.

Vegeta: iras al planeta kaurin, alli alguien te esperara y llevaras este dinero a cambio te daran informacion de algo que dicen que es para pedir deseos o algo asi.

Kakaroto: vegeta y esto lo sabe tu padre.

Vegeta: claro que no, el viene dentro de tres dias con mi hermano de esa patetica reunion con freezer. por eso necesito que te vayas mañana primera hora si no estoy mal regresaras en dos dias, como esa nave no esta registrada nadie notara tu ausencia.

Kakaroto: esta bien vegeta mañana me ire y te traere información.

Vegeta: esto no se lo espera freezer, si consigo un deseo ya se cual pedire ajajjaja, no se lo imagina me las pagara todas las que me debe ese insecto- dijo riendo.- ah kakaroto mañana trae a la terricola antes de irte.

kakaroto: esta bien vegeta. nos vemos.

12/06/2017


	4. MIRADAS

tocaron la puerta y bulma, abrio y era kakaroto.

kakaroto: hola bulma ¿cómo amaneciste?.

Bulma: hola mucho mejor gracias, esta habitación no es la gran cosa pero es mejor que el calabozo- dijo sonriendo a lado de la puerta.- que te trae por aqui kakaroto.

Kakaroto: bueno el principe vegeta quiere verte.

Bulma: asshhh y que quedra ese cretino y caprichudo principito, esta bien vamos.- dijo molesta y salio de su habitación junto al lado de kakaroto.

en el camino aparecio una pelinegra.

Milk: hola kakaroto,- se puso toda nerviosa a ver ese hombre de pelo estilo de palmera, milk no daba por que el la ponia nerviosa.

Bulma: hola milk, si como amaneciste- dijo entre risas ya que vio que su amiga se puso nerviosa y ya no la saludo a ella-.

kakaroto: hola milk, espero que hayas amanecido muy bien hoy, te ves bien- el tambien se sentia nervioso no sabia que era lo que ella le hacia sentir si solo la ha visto pocas veces.

Milk: ah, hola bulma a donde vas.

Bulma: bueno pues el principito necesita mi prensencia.

Milk: bulma pregunta en que puedo trabajar, sabes soy muy buena cocinando, prefiero trabajar aqui a que me mande a otro lugar.

Kakaroto: a mi me encanta comer-dijo sonriendo y feliz.

Bulma: esta bien yo le dire, nos vemos milk al rato te busco.

kakaroto y bulma siguieron su camino al encuentro de vegeta.

...

kakaroto abrio la puerta del trono y efectivamente alli se encontraba vegeta esperandolos.

Vegeta: al fin que viene, pero estan retrasados que paso kakaroto- dijo viendo fijamente a bulma, que aunque el negara le parecia atractiva.

Bulma: lo que paso es que no esta lista- ella contesto para que no regañaran a kakaroto.

Vegeta: dije kakaroto, no terricola- bufo molesto.

Bulma le dio una mirada asesina vegeta, mientras kakaroto dijo: lo que paso vegeta es que nos encontramos a la amiga de Bulma que dice que si la puedes colocar en algun puesto.

Vegeta: bueno llevala al prostibulo- dijo sonriendo de como lo veia bulma, le encantaba esa mirada.

Kakaroto: noooooo- no sabe por que lo dijo molesto, pero no queria que milk se fuera al prositbulo.

Bulma y vegeta lo voltearon a ver con asombro.

Vegeta: por que no kakaroto?- pregunto intrigado por el comportamiento de su soldado.

Kakaroto: lo que pasa es que dijo que si podia ayudar en la cocina, porque saber cocinar, entonces aprovechemos eso no crees- contesto nervioso.

Vegeta: esta bien, ve y colocala en la cocina y luego te vas a donde te dije, aqui te espero con respuestas.

Kakaroto: muy bien prinicpe, permiso- se fue dejando a bulma y a vegeta solos.

...

los dos se daban miradas de odio, aunque vegeta sentia un olor diferente y sabia que provenia de ella no sabia porque ese olor le gustaba.

Vegeta: bueno terricola, ahora trabajaras para mi en los laboratorios.

/Bulma: bueno su majestad- dijo resignadose a su destino de esclava.

Vegeta: que te pasa?- dijo viendo que ella agacho la mirada.

Bulma: nada su majestad, si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro.

Vegeta: quiero que me muestres algo nuevo, quiero volverme muy fuerte sabes y quisiera saber que me ofreces, ese es otro trabajo aparte del laboratorio.

Bulma QuuUuue usted es un explotador- contesto molesta por que vegeta queria que trabajara extra, no sintio en que momento pero vegeta ya estaba cerca de ella y agarrando su menton.

Vegeta: a mi no me gritas terricola- dijo molesta cuando estuvo cerca de ella respiro su aroma y lo volvio loco, luego se volteo para decir: a caso no puedes te la llevas de inteligente, no creo que sea dificil esto para ti.

Bulma: esta bien pase pasado mañana por el laboratorio y le mostrare algo.

Vegeta: ja asi me gusta ahora retirate terricola- dandole todavia la espalda.

Bulma antes de salir le dijo: algo más vegeta mi nombre es bulma y desapercio antes que vegeta se le acercara.

Vegeta: no me interesa. _esta mujer que piensa que yo obedecere sus ordenes, hmmp, pero me encanta en la forma que sus ojos me ven y la forma en que me responde, se ve que es una mujer de hagallas talvez la haga sufrir un poco para divertirme. ja._

29/06/17


	5. conociendo

MIENTRAS Los Dias dos Pasaban las Personas no dejaban de Pensar en uno en el Otro. Como Que No hubieran Nadie Más Que Ellos dos.

En Una habitación en el palacio.

Vegeta entraba Una habitación hacer, despues de entrenar CUANDO Lo que sé encontro en su habitación le gusto.

Zangya: buenas noches Principe, vengo Hacerle compañia- sonrio coqueta.

Vegeta: y quien te dijo Que necesito zangya- parado en la puerta con los Brazos cruzados respondio.

Zangya: bueno Como No se ha Pasado por el prostíbulo, pense Que necesitaria algo de compañia- DIJO desvitiendose.

Vegeta se aproximo Como un buen cazador algo de Entretenimiento, no molesta a Nadie, vegeta empezo a por besar el cuello de su amante, MIENTRAS ella lo enrollaba con SUS PIERNAS, continua vegeta bensandola y Acariciando SUS PIERNAS, se levanto para Verla CUANDO, de Repente la imagen de esa mujer Como el decia, FUE La que aparecio.

Zangya: Que Pasa Majestad, Por Que se detiene- Pregunto curiosa Que vegeta se detuviera.

Vegeta no sabia Porque habia visto a Bulma en Lugar de Zangya.

Vegeta: Largate, no necesito de tu entrenimiento- DIJO molesto levantandose de Encima de ella y echandola de su habitación.

Zangya: pero vegeta , que te pasa Porque Me echas- estaba molesta, vegeta Nunca la habia echado de Su Lado.

Vegeta: Largo dije- _no sabia Porque ESTABA pensando en Bulma y Solo de Pensar en ella ardia de deseo._ mejor se fue a dar unidad un baño para dormir ya Que mañana veria a Bulma.

Zangya se fue molesta de la habitación.

...

Mientras Tanto Una cientifica ESTABA Trabajando en unos planos Sobre el Proyecto del Príncipe Que mañana presentaria Y queria demostrar Que Efectivamente ella podia Hacerlo.

...

a la mañana siguiente en los laboratorios.

 _No puedo creer Que Se haya quedado dormida aqui, aun asi se ve hermosa, no se que me pasa Pero la deseo tener Debajo de mi hacerla mia, talvez Hasta Que lo consiga ya no Piensa en ella, Alfin al cabo quien se negaria Estar conmigo._ Penso Sonriendo.

Vegeta grito: mujer levantate- Sonriendo de lado.

Bulma: ahhhhh, me asustates estupido.

Una vegeta con venita resaltada DIJO: que dijestes estupida humana y ningún mal heno grites Que Son Mas oidos sensibles.

Bulma: ENTONCES no me hubieras gritado y lenvantado de esa manera- lo miro molesta y LUEGO penso- _Bulma tranquila Relajate Y Que Ver Lo Que Eres asombrosa Te Conviene Tener complacido al Principe._

Vegeta: Mujer bueno, Porque Estar durmiendo aqui.

Bulma: bueno me desvele Porque Su Majestad queria Algo para volverse fuerte no?.

Vegeta: bueno entonces espero Que tienes una A que sea algo bueno.

era Bulma sonrio Su Momento: bueno aqui le muestro los planos Es Una camara de gravedad, para que pueda entrenar Pero con Una gravedad Superiores a la de su planeta e investigado y se que algunos planetas Tiene La gravedad mas alta,entonces Para Que ya no le afecte le Fabricare esta camara de gravedad.

Vegeta: mmmmmm me parece bien, en cuanto tiempo la tendras- le parecia genial asi no le afectaria a La hora de pelear En Otros planetas.

Bulma: en dos meses su majestad- sonriendo de lo feliz que estaba.

Vegeta: mucho tiempo.- bufo molesto.

Bulma: Es Lo Mas Que Puedo Hacer, Porque tambien tengo mi parte de Trabajo en el laboratorio- DIJO Sonriendo de lado.

Vegeta: deja esa parte del Laboratorio dedicate Exclusivamente a mi maquina y la quiero en uno mes, Ni un día más terricola.

Bulma ESTABA Feliz habia Hecho Lo Que queria: esta bien Su Majestad, Cuando alguien entro.

Bulma y Vegeta miraron Cuando Se abrio la puerta del laboratorio y no era ONU cientifico El que le hablo vegeta de la ONU.

Tarble: Hermano te estaba buscando- Dijo viendo a vegeta LUEGO desvio su mirada Donde ESTABA la chica.

Vegeta: para que me quieres, tarble- contesto molesto De que ESTABA viendo a Bulma, no sabia, Porque eso no le gustaba.

Tarble: mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es tarble hermano menor de vegeta, DIJO viendola.

Bulma: mucho gusto Principe , mi nombre es Bulma briefs- DIJO sonrojada por la mirada del Joven.

Vegeta esta furioso y DIJO: ya esta bien de Presentaciones, tarble para que me buscabas.

Tarble: ah si Hermano Nuestro Padre nos espera en sala de Tronos para Hablar contigo.

vegeta: esta bien vamonos, y a ti te estare supervisando terricola Que hagas bien tu Trabajo, Saliendo de alli. Pero volteo a ver Que Tarble no venia con el y DIJO: Y Tu Escuintle apúrate no dijistes Que Nuestro Padre nos espera.

Tarble: claro hermano Con permiso señorita bulma- salio destras de vegeta, vio extraño Que su hermano se enojara.

en el Camino vegeta iba furioso y Tarble curioso.

Tarble: vegeta Que Pasa Porque Estas molesto.

vegeta: que te importa niñito, no quiero que te Acerques a ella- se quedo parado pensando Porque habia DICHO ESO, Porque se sentia asi.

Tarble Pregunto curioso: es algo tuyo hermano.

Vegeta: siguio caminando para ignorarlo.

Tarble ya no comento nada y mejor siguio caminando- Pero DIJO por Bajo- te gusta.

CUANDO Llegaron a la sala del trono, antes de entrar vegeta DIJO: no me interesa.- y entro.

El Rey se volteo para Hablar Con SUS hijos.

...

lamento por algunas faltas de ortografia que tenga veremos que pasa con el tiempo, aunque despues llegara alguien inesperado a la vida de bulma y vegeta.


	6. visitas

rey: hola hijo como estas?

Vegeta: que se te ofrece padre.

rey: asi recibes a tu padre, esta bien vegeta dime como ha estado el reino.

Vegeta:como ves mucho mejor sin ti- sonrio al contestar asi.

rey: ya pronto vegeta, seras el rey y podra hacer lo que quieras- sabia a que se habia referido su hijo con el comentario.

vegeta: bueno y que tal esa reunion.

rey: la verdad aburrida solo que freezer vendra en unos 6 meses, porque hara una gira a ver unos planetas a otras galaxias que andan causando problemas.

vegeta: hhmmmp esta bien como sea me retiro si era solo querias contarme.

rey: no vegeta algo más, sabes ya va llegando hora que busques una mujer para tener hijos.

vegeta: sabes que no me interesa, eso.

rey: solo te dijo que tienes poco tiempo para encontrar una, esta claro.

vegeta: como digas- salio de la sala.

rey: este vegeta a veces pienso que no le gusta nadie y no se si me dara nietos.

tarble: lo dudo padre yo creo que alguien ya atrapo la atencion de mi hermano- dijo recordando lo sucedido hace rato.

rey: tu crees tarble, solo espero que sea una digna mujer para ser reina de vegetasai.

...

mi padre que piensa, para que quiero yo mocosos, no necesito a una mujer mas que solo para diversión, en eso vinieron a su mente ver a bulma dormir. no puedo pensar en ella.y siguio su camino a la sala de entrenamientos.

vegeta daba patadas y puñetazos al aire cuando alguien entro y dijo.

kakaroto: hola vegeta ya regrese a donde me mandastes.

vegeta: y que te dijieron kakaroto.

kakaroto: el informante me dijo que hay un planeta llamado namekusei que tiene unas piedras o esferas que cumplen deseos.

vegeta: y donde se encuentra ese planeta.

kakaroto: la verdad no se vegeta- dijo sonriendo colocando una mano detras de la nuca.

Vegeta grito: idiotttttttaaaaaa- entonces de que nos sirve. idiota si no sabes donde estan esas esferas.

kakaroto: por lo menos sabemos que se llama namekusei, solo falta buscarlo

Vegeta: esta bien, estaras encargado de buscar ese planeta. lo más rapido posible mejor.

kakaroto: esta bien vegeta, permiso.- salio de la sala de entrenamientos.

...

mientras tanto en el laboratorio bulma pensaba. _eh logrado que vegeta me deje solo a cargo de su maquina de gravedad, eso me comviene asi podre ganarme su confianza y tener mejor puesto aqui, aunque en el laboratorio los demas cientificos son amables no lo negare, pero necesita más confianza para tener una nave y viajar a la tierra, se que vegeta es dificil pero a la vez tiene algo que me llama la atención, no se siento algo por el no creo talvez solo atracción._

 _..._

en su habitación vegeta pensaba- _no se porque esa terricola me atrae y lo que senti cuando tarble la miraba, que me estara haciendo esta mujer en esos pensamientos estaba hasta que se quedo dormido._

en eso entro alguien a su habitación.

tarble: hola hermano.

vegeta: que quieres tarble.

tarble: venia a preguntarte de bulma

vegetase levanto de un solo y dijo: que quieres con ella.

tarble: tranquilo hermano solo quería saber de donde venia y que es tuyo.

vegeta: viene el planeta tierra y es solo una esclava.

tarble: porque te enojas cuando la menciono.

Vegeta: son estupideces tuyas.

Tarble: te gusta vegeta, nunca habias reaccionado asi por una esclava como tu dices.

Vegeta: hmmp- volteo la cara para no sonrojarse.

tarble: esta bien, pero si es bonita no hay que negarlo- salio de la habitación.

Vegeta grito: callate.

los dias pasaron vegeta todos los dias iba al laboratorio a ver como iba su maquina, auque tambien para ver a bulma le encantaba verla,para él, ella una chica distinta,tenia algunas discusiones otras veces hablan tranquilos. hasta que un día en el laboratorio.

bulma estaba arreglando un circuito de la maquina de gravedad pero estaba en la parte debajo del panel de control, vestida solo con overol de trabajo y un top.

vegeta entro cuando la vio debajo del panel y la forma que estaba vestida, le encantaba.

Vegeta: como vas con mi maquina,

Bulma: buenos dias su majestad, yo estoy muy bien gracias y si su maquina terminara de estar lista en una semana mas o menos.

Vegeta: espero que sea cierto.

Bulma: como diga principito engreido- cuando de repente bulma sintio que jalaron de la pierna de repente, cuando vio esos ojos negros viendolo con furia.

Vegeta: que dijistes mujer- sonteniendola de la pierna.

Bulma: primero mi nombre es BULMA. tan dificil es aprenderselo y segundo dije lo que escucho- contesto viendolo desafiante.

Vegeta se coloco encima de ella y dijo- yo te hablo como quiero entendistes y no eres nadie para hablarme asi.

Bulma: soy la que te volvera mas fuerte vegeta- tratando de quitarse a vegeta de encima cuando sintio los labios de él, no sabia como reaccionar pero le empezaron a gustar y le siguio el ritmo.

Vegeta no sabia porque habia hecho eso, pero le encantaba tener los labios de ella junto a los de él.

se siguieron besando hasta que se retiraron y se vieron fijamente, pero eso no fue impedimiento para seguir besandose es algo que ellos deseaban, bulma rodeo sus brazos el cuello de vegeta mientras los besaba, vegetaba acariciaba sus piernas, despues decicidio bajar hasta el cuello de bulma y besarlo eso lo excitaba, con una mano decidio bajar ese top y ver esos redondos pechos con una mano masajeaba un pecho y con su boca besa el otro, su lengua rozaba ese pezon rosadito le encantaba todo de ella, luego se paso al otro pecho, bulma sentia genial lo que hacia hasta se le escapo un gemido, acariciaba el pelo de vegeta, el decidio bajar hasta su ombligo pero recorriendo ese camino con besos, queria sentirla dentro de el, le encantaba cada rincon de ella, le excitaba como ella gemia, cuando derepente se abrio la puerta del laboratorio.

...

rey: tarble ve a buscar a tu hermano me urge que venga, lo busque en la sala de entrenamientos pero no esta.

tarble: claro padre.

tarble lo fue a buscar a su habitación y tampoco estaba, decidio que talvez estaba supervisando lo de su maquina de gravedad y decidio entrar al laboratorio pero nunca se imagino encontrarse una escena algo inusual.

tarble: vegeta, lo siento mejor vengo mas tarde- dijo cuando vio a vegeta encima de bulma, tratandola de cubrir, aunque parecia que todavia no iban muy avanzados.

vegeta: largate y esperame afuera, idiota-estaba furioso porque esta en un buen momento y fue interrumpido, y mas que de que su hermano casi mira a bulma desnuda, no era la primera vez que lo encontraba con alguien pero nunca le habia enfurecido pensar que alguien mirara desnuda a su amante de turno, como sintio en ese momento.

tarble: claro hermano- salio antes de que vegeta lo matara.

bulma: vegeta, crees que haya visto algo?- dijo avergonzada y componiendose la ropa.

vegeta: claro, que no mujer, mejor sigue trabajando yo regresare a terminar esto- sonrio a verla toda sonrojada y salio de alli.

...

30/06/17


	7. momentos

vegeta salio furioso del laboratorio cuando vio a su hermano le dio una mirada asesina y le dijo- que quieres.

Tarble: disculpa por interrumpir no pense que estuvieras muy ocupado.- dijo temeroso

vegeta: que vistes?

tarble: nada vegeta, lo bueno es que no iban muy avanzados- dijo sonriendo.

vegeta: deja tu risita, si no yo mismo te la borro, y a ti que te importa lo que haga o no haga, mejor dime que quieres- estaba molesto porque su hermano lo interrumpio.

tarble: mi padre te estaba buscando y como no te encontro en la sala de entrenamientos me mando a mi y por eso te fui a buscar, para decirte que le urge hablar contingo.

vegeta: sobre que- mientras seguian caminando hacia la sala del trono.

tarble: la verdad no se.

tarble y vegeta llegaron a la sala y entraron y vieron a su padre.

rey: vegeta donde anadabas.- pregunto curioso.

vegeta: que importa ya estoy aqui.

rey: bueno te buscaba para decirte que necesito que vayas al planeta kiro, esta dando algunos problemas y necesito que los llegues a resolver las revueltas que hay.

vegeta: esta bien cuando parto para alla?-

rey: en un par de horas- quiero que te vayas, llega al area de despegue y alli te informaran.

vegeta: esta bien me retiro padre- salio de la sala para dirigirse a terminar algo que tenia pendiente.

rey: donde estaba tu hermano- dijo viendo a tarble.

tarble: me lo encontre en los pasillos.

rey: seguro- no estaba seguro lo que le decia su hijo.

tarble: si padre, bueno me retiro- decidio que era lo mejor antes que le hiciera mas preguntas.

...

mientras tanto en el laboratorio, se encontraba una bulma nerviosa y pensativa. _que pasa si regresa vegeta, la verdad me gusto como me acariciaba hace tiempo que no estoy con alguien, me encanta la forma que me besaba, pero soy realista sere solo su juguete, eso no me gusta, pero disfrutare el momento y talvez asi pueda salir de aqui mas pronto._ en eso estaba pensando cuando se volvio abrir la puerta del laboratorio para dejar ver a un principe orgullo con una sonrisa de lado, viendo a su presa.

Bulma: que haces aqui vegeta.

vegeta: bueno a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente, tengo que salir en un par de horas y regresare en una semana, quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo al viaje- dijo sin dejar de sonreir.

Bulma: vegeta pero alguien puede entrar.

vegeta: pon le seguridad a este lugar.

bulma: lo lamento su majestad pero ningun area de los laboratorios tiene seguridad, porque segun dicen los soldados que asi nadie puede hacer cosas contra ellos- bufo molesta.

vegeta: bueno desde ahora colocale seguridad, entonces cualquiera que entre lo matare, por interrumpir.

bulma. incluso al rey- pregunto divertida.

vegeta: incluyendolo a el tambien, solo seremos tu y yo- dijo acercandose a ella.

vegeta a trajo a bulma con su cola, y la empezo a besar el cuello a respirar su aroma, bulma estaba nerviosa, pero disfrutaba esos besos y caricias que le brindaba vegeta.

vegeta empezo a quitar el top y a quitarle ese overol para observarla completamente, verla en esas prendas diminutas le excitaba, decidio recostarla en el suelo suavemente, empezo a llenar de besos todo su cuerpo, le encantaba como gemia bulma por las caricias que el le proporcionaba, decidio subir y quitar eso que cubrio esos hermosos pechos y empezo a lamar uno por uno y entre momentos le daba unas mordidas suaves, eso hacia que bulma le excitara más, le estaba gustando demasiado.

decidio bajar a quitar las bragas, cuando ella lo detuvo y le dijo- espera, tu tambien tienes que quitarse uniforme para yo tambien disfrutar de la vista- lo dijo sonriendo.

vegeta: eres una vulgar, pero me gusta- se quito la armadura y el uniforme luego le dijo ahora si podemos continuar, y ella contesto, claro mi principe, a vegeta le encanto como le dijo y la forma en que lo veia, entonces empezo a quitar lentamente las bragas y mientras las iba bajando decidio besar esas blancas piernas despacio, volvio a subir y busco su boca para empezar una guerra de besos mientras con sus dedos iba recorriendo ese cuerpo hasta llegar al lugar prohibido para empezar recorrer la zona intima de bulma, hasta que la sintio bien mojada, y escuho a bulma decir- hazlo ya vegeta- gimiendo de placer por todo lo que le hacia vegeta, cuando sintio a vegeta en medio de sus piernas listo para entrar en ella con esa gran viralidad que poseia, ella solo sonrio y cerro los ojos cuando sintio algo dentro de ella, primero le dolio un poco, vegeta se dio cuenta de eso y empezo a embestirla despacio, para que se acostumbrara a el. cuando sintio las piernas de bulma envolverlo, ya empezo más rapido y profundo. asi seguia y le ecantaba estar dentro de ella, no sabia que era lo que sentia pero le encantaba, le excitaba, y mas cuando escuchaba que bulma gemia su nombre a cada instante, bulma apretaba a vegeta con fuerza con sus piernas, y lo aruñaba en la espalda, vegeta solo emitia gruñidos hasta que cada uno llego a su limite, vegeta coloco nariz en el cuello de bulma para respirar ese aroma que lo enloquecia,hasta que se volteo para que cada uno retomara aliento.

pasaron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que vegeta se levanto y se empezo a vestir, bulma entendio que ya todo se termino tambien se levanto y se empezo a vestir, hasta que vegeta dijo: ya me tengo que ir regresare en una semana y espero que mi maquina este terminada.

Bulma: claro mi principe cuando regreses tu maquina estara lista y yo te estare esperando- le guiño el ojo mientras el le sonreia.

vegeta se coloco enfrente de bulma estaba a punto de besarla pero mejor decidio retirarse y antes de salir le dijo: asi me gusta mujer.

Bulma: mi nombres es bulma- idiota- pero vegeta ya no le escucho, se sento para retomar aire y analizar lo sucedido hace un momento, la verdad que lo habia disfrutado como nunca, y como fue que se ocurrio decirle que lo estaria esperando. la verdad le gusto bastante y enserio deseaba que se repitiera aunque sabia que era solo sexo entre los habia mas que eso, por eso aunque sea lo disfrutaria.

...

en los pasillos vegeta iba pensando, _enserio me encanto hacerlo con esa terricola, y eso que me dijo que me esperaba, en espero ver eso, por mi seguiamos mas tiempo, estupida misión, regresare mujer y te hare gritar mi nombre otra vez._

cuando aparecio de repente nappa hablarle a vegeta.

Nappa: principe vegeta, lo anadaba buscando ya es hora partir al planeta kiro.

vegeta: esta bien nappa vamonos ya porque quiero regresar pronto.

nappa lo vio curioso ya que el siempre lo que no queria era estar en palacio- pero no le tomo importancia y lo siguio.

llegaron donde estaban las naves y vegeta subio a su nave y empezo el despege luego activo el modo de hibernación pero no si antes en recordar lo sucedido hace un momento.

bueno no soy bueno con lo de lemon es mi primera vez espero que les este gustando y gracias a las personas por sus visitas y comentarios.

30/06/17


	8. sorpresa

la semana transcurrio de lo más normal, bulma pasaba los dias arreglando la camara de gravedad a veces llegaba tarble a platicar con ella, le encantaba hablar con tarble, pero tambien quedo claro que solo eran amigos, y a tarble le parecia una buena chica para su hermano aunque no fuera una sayajin. tambien otras personas se estaban conociendo quienes eran milk y kakaroto, iba todo los dias al comedor a ver a milk y a comer por supuesto, le encantaba hablar con milk, le parecia linda.

kakaroto: sabes milk te ves muy bonita hoy, le dijo.

milk esta roburizada y le contesto: gracias kakaroto y tu estas muy guapo.

kakaroto: sabes me gustaria invitarte a salir, sabes aqui cerca hay un rio.

milk: claro me encantaria kakaroto- dijo sonriendo, porque la habia invitado.

kakaroto: esta bien mañana vamos a ese rio despues de el almuerzo te parece, llevas comida tambien.

milk: le rodo una gota en la cabeza, kakaroto nunca se llenaba.

...

pasado la semana aterrizaron unas naves, en las cuales llegaron unos sayajin y uno de ellos era vegeta.

nappa: ya llegamos principe vegeta.

vegeta: descansen ire a darle el informe al rey- dijo dirigiendose a buscar a su padre.

...

mientras en el comedor del rey estaba cenando un rey con su hijo mientras conversaban.

rey: sabes tarble yo no veo que vegeta me presente a ninguna mujer eso me preocupa.

tarble:padre no tienes nada de que preocuparte cuando menos te lo esperes tendras nietos- dijo riendose.

rey: sabes eso me encantaria ya estoy viejo, bueno si no se apura vegeta hazlo tu tarble.

tarble iba a responder cuando entro vegeta.

vegeta: padre ya he regresado del planeta kiro.

rey: y que paso.

vegeta: tuvimos que matar algunos por revoltosos pero ya todo volvio a la normalidad padre-dijo sonriendo de lo que habia hecho.

rey: bueno eso esta bien vegeta, no deseas comer.

vegeta: no podre deseo descansar- saliendo y dirigiendose a su habitación.

tarble. bueno padre yo tambien me retiro- salio para dirigirse a los laboratorios a buscar a una cientifica.

vegeta llego a su habitación decidio darse una ducha y talvez despues buscar a la terricola.

tarble llego a laboratorio y vio a unos cientificos pero no veia a bulma entonces pregunto por ella.

tarble: disculpa raiko, no has visto a la cientifica bulma.

raiko: si principe tarble esta en la bodega- contesto sin temor, por que tarble era amable con ellos.

tarble: gracias raiko- se dirigio a la bodega y efectivamente alli encontro a una bulma en medio de cajas.

bulma: hola tarble, que se te ofrece- pregunto curiosa.

tarble: bueno te tengo una información.

bulma: cual es?

tarble: ya regreso mi hermano vegeta y esta en su habitación.

bulma: y porque tendria yo que saber que ya volvio vegeta- dijo curiosa por la actitud de tarble.

tarble: talvez por le quieras informar de la maquina de gravedad.- dijo sonriendo por lo respondido por bulma.

bulma: gracias tarble, pero enserio porque vinies a contarme eso.

tarble: esta bien tu ganas- dijo riendo- nunca habia visto a mi hermano hablar y ver a alguien como lo hace contingo y menos sentir celos, sabes esa vez que los encontre vegeta queria cubrirte a como fuera lugar, y cuando le pregunte por ti evadio el tema y tambien porque me caes bien bulma.

bulma: gracias tarble por se sincero, no se que pase con vegeta y conmingo, pero tu tambien me caes bien y gracias por informarme, nos vemos dijo saliendo de alli y guiñandole un ojo.

tarble: suerte bulma.

bulma salio apurada a su dormitorio arreglarse un poco se emociono porque vegeta regreso, y la verdad si lo estaba esperando, unos dias antes habia acompañado a milk al mercado del planeta y habia encontrado unas prendas muy exoticas que le encantaron,aunque vaya que milk no se dio cuenta lo que habia comprado, era momento de lucirlas, se cambio y salio en busca de la habitación de vegeta.

...

vegeta se habia dormido un rato en la tina, cuando ya sintio el agua que estaba helada decidio salir e ir a descansar mejor mañana veria a bulma, solo agarro una toalla para secarse iba saliendo del baño cuando lo que vio lo dejo con los ojos abiertos.

en su cama estaba ella, esa mujer que habia deseado toda esta semana, y alli estaba ella en un conjunto negro y unas medias negras, con una moña en el cuello, todo dejaba ver sus delineadas curvas, sus perfectos pechos, sus largas piernas, alli esta bulma sobre su cama esperandolo, eso no se lo imaginaba, luego de reaccionar sonrio y dijo.

vegeta: que grata sorpresa, eso si es saber recibir terricola-parado en la puerta del baño

bulma: a mi asi me gusta sorprender, aunque yo tampoco me quejo de la perfecta vista que tengo en estos momentos.

vegeta: ja ja ja eres muy vulgar mujer pero asi me gusta- dijo vegeta acercandose a bulma.

bulma: te esperado vegeta.

y asi empezo esa noche de deseo entre ellos dos, entregandose uno al otro, viviendo esa pasion que los atrai.

...

mientras en los pasillos, tarble sonreia cuando vio a bulma entrar a la habitación de vegeta, decidio seguir su camino cuando se encontro a zangya en el camino y supuso a donde iba.

tarble: que se te ofrece zangya- dijo serio.

zangya: buenas noches principe tarble, voy a hablar con el principe vegeta.

tarble: el esta muy ocupado en estos momentos para que deseas hablar con el.

zangya: bueno nada sin importancia- ella habia entendido muy bien lo que habia dicho tarble sobre ocupado, eso le molesto por quien la habia cambiado vegeta., decidio mejor retirarse.

tarble veia a zangya irse, la verdad que mil veces preferia a bulma para compañera de su hermano, por que el sabia que alli habia algo, pero le preocupa su padre.

...

al otro dia en la habitación de vegeta entraba la luz del planeta vegeta, por la ventana cuando vegeta abrio los ojos, pudo divisar la hermosa vista que tenia, esa mujer de cabello azulado, le encantaba no sabia pero le encantaba todo de ella, nunca habia sentido esto por ninguna mujer, no queria dejarla ir, no sabia por que sentia eso, desperto de sus pensamientos hasta que alguien hablo.

bulma: en que piensas mi principe.

vegeta: en como supistes que ya estaba aqui- enserio tambien tenia esa duda.

bulma: ja ja si te digo no te enojas- dijo muy divertida.

vegeta: no prometo nada.

bulma: entonces no.

vegeta: esta bien.

bulma: asi me gusta, tu hermano tarble, no te vayas a enojar con el, porfavor.

vegeta: que te dijo.

Bulma: bueno que habias regresado y que te habias dirigido a tu habitación.

vegeta: porque te dijo el eso- pregunto algo celoso de que tarble hablara con ella.

bulma: lo que pasa es que esta semana el ha estado pasando por el laboratorio y hablado conmingo, pero no te pongas celoso a mi me gustas tu- dijo divertida por la expresión de vegeta.

vegeta: no estoy celoso- dijo mientras se volteaba.

bulma: se acerco a su espalda y dijo: sabes ya te tengo lista tu camara de gravedad ya puedes empezar a entrenar.

vegeta: se levanto y dijo : esta bien, pero antes ire a darme un baño- cuando se levanto cargo a bulma y le dijo: mejor dicho nos daremos un baño mujer.

bulma: mi nombre es bulma, idiota- jumm mientras sonreia que la llevaba al baño.

vegeta: sabes lo discutiremos durante el baño.- dijo sonriendo.

...

asi pasaron tres meses en los cuales vegeta y bulma en las noches se entregaban uno al otro con deseo y pasión, aunque durante el dia cada quien tenia sus obligaciones que cumplir habian ocasiones en las que discutian pero en la noche arreglaban sus diferencias, era su forma de arreglarselas, el rey vegeta se habia enterado que su hijo habia estado con una del area cientifica durante estos meses no le agradaba la idea, pero penso que solo seria un pasa tiempo como lo hacia con las demas , pero le extraño que ya llevara bastante tiempo y que la tuviera solo en su habitación. a veces vegeta tenia que viajar, pero bulma siempre lo esperaba y no se cansaba de ella, cada dia le gustaba más. y cada dia bulma se enamoraba más sin darse cuenta.

un dia normal en el laboratorio bulma estaba trabajando en unas naves cuando escucho una voz conocida,

milk: hasta que te veo bulma como ahora ya no duermes en tu habitación casi no nos vemos, y casi no te apareces en el comedor, debes de comer si no te enfermaras.

bulma: hola milk, aunque tu tampoco duermes sola-contesto sonriendo al comentario de su amiga.

bulma: respecto a la comida es que he tenido mucho trabajo, sabes estoy creando las capsulas que usaba en el planeta tierra, y tambien trabajando en una nave especial para vegeta.

milk: eso esta bien bulma pero debes alimentarte.

bulma: mejor cambiemos de tema como te va con kakaroto- pregunto mientras agarraba comida que le llevo su amiga.

milk: por eso te buscaba te tengo que contar algo- dijo toda nerviosa y sonriendo.

bulma: que paso milk.

milk: estoy embarazada bulma tengo dos meses, hace una semana que me lo dijo el doctor.

bulma: felicidades milk que buena noticia, kakaroto debe estar feliz.

milK: bulma no le he dicho nada se te olvida que anda en una misión con el principe vegeta y regresan dentro de tres dias.

bulma: ah si se me habia olvidado es que entre tanto trabajo, no me recordaba je je je.

milk: hay bulma, siempre tan olvidadiza.- bueno me retiro porque veo que tienes trabajo solo eso te queria contar.

bulma: bueno milk y felicidades, nos vemos.

...

bulma estaba construyendo sus capsulas cuando entro el rey con tarble, ella solo lo vio y se reverencio.

bulma: su majestad- estaba nerviosa pocas veces lo habia visto.

rey: me dijieron que tienes un proyecto inovador quiero verlo.

bulma: bueno su majestad, estoy creando unas capsulas en las cuales usted puede alzar naves u otras cosas, hasta pequeñas casas.

el rey le vio sorprendido habia escuchado que bulma era una brillante cientifica que habia mejorado las naves y algunas armas, pero esto le sorprendia, tambien le habia simpatizado y reia de que su hijo tenia unos buenos gustos, al escoger y de que verdad esa mujer tenia un gran cerebro, tambien por su caracter, ya que un dia sin querer la habia visto como amenazo a su soldado por haberla tocado.- reia para sus adentros.

rey: enserio demuestramelo.

bulma le mostro el prototipo del cual salio un baul con armas.

bulma: como ve su majestad.

tarble: muy bien bulma, es brillante

bulma: gracias principe tarble.

rey: me gusta terricola sigue asi, sabes me agradas por tus mejores que le has hecho a nuestra area cientifica del planeta.

Bulma: gracias su majestad, pero todo lo he logrado gracias por el apoyo de mis compañeros del laboratorio, sabe le quedia pedir un favor.

rey: jumm dime terricola.

bulma: que si nos podia dar un dia de descanso a la semana.

rey: pero entonces quien se encargaria de el laboratorio.

bulma: no es necesario, que todos descansemos el mismo dia, puede ser alterno- contesto confiada.

rey: pides mucho terricola, esta bien hagan sus fechas y se las pasan a raditz, pero a cambio quiere mas resultados y avances.

bulma: claro que si seño- dijo sonriente, todos sus compañeros la miraba felices, porque tendiran un dia de descanso.

todos estaban apludiendo cuando de repente bulma empezo a sentirme mal, tarble se dio cuenta y pregunto: bulma estas bien?

bulma: si, solo que me siento- ya no termino de contestar cuando cayo al suelo, todos se quedaron viendo.

tarble la levanto rapido y decidio llevarla al area medica.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

que tendra bulma porque se desmayo

30/06/17


End file.
